


fictober 2020

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Makeup, Movie Night, Multi, Plants, Pre-Freeze, Ziplining, departure, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: 31 prompts for 31 days of October, combined from two prompt lists!
Relationships: Bennett Knox & Javier "Javi" de La Torre, Bess Till & Andre Layton, Bess Till & Jinju Seong, Jinju Seong/Bess Till, Melanie Cavill & Andre Layton, Melanie Cavill & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill & Bennett Knox & Javier '"Javi" de La Torre, Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre, Melanie Cavill & Ruth Wardell, Melanie Cavill & Wilford, Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox, Miss Audrey & Melanie Cavill, Miss Audrey & Zarah Ferami, Miss Audrey/Zarah Ferami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. on a whim

The bathroom in the Engine is big enough for the three of them, if they try. Melanie's sitting in the sink, Bennett sitting in the shower, Javi on the floor. Foil is strewn around the bathroom, as well as in everyone's hair.

It starts, as one can expect, with one of Melanie's ideas. They had hair dye lying around, for some godforsaken reason, and a spare bit of foil. Bleach was easy to find, they all needed it. None of them knew how to do hair besides the basics, but it was working so far. 

They alternated between who had the train, leaving the other two there for a half an hour, at least. At one point, when it is the three of them there, Melanie speaks up.

"You know..I never thought I'd see you guys again." 

"Mel.."

She looks down, and then gets up, jumping down from the sink. "Nevermind, I-I'll talk about it later, guys."

"No, come back, c'mon. We can do feelings, just because we're not Audrey or Ruth doesn't mean we're both emotionally incompetent," Bennett gestures for her to sit back down, Javi doing the same.

"You sure?" She sits back down, next to Javi this time. He wraps an arm around her.

"We're sure, Mel."

"Alright, well..."

They continue like that for a while, Melanie curled up next to Javi. She doesn't remember the last time she was this much at peace; there is calm, in the Engine, for the first time in ages. 

Someone brings out the scissors, eventually, when the dye has settled. Layton comes to the Engine the next day, is greeted by Melanie, with blue hair and a pixie cut. Then Bennett and Javi, one with pink hair, the other with purple hair. It's a welcome sight, the three of them united, again. Even with the scratches and scars, the things that set them apart, it's like they're a family again. 


	2. stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Stardust / "that's the easy part"

Ruth isn't exactly sure what to say when Melanie shows up at her door, a makeup kit in hand, and asks her to teach her how to do "fancy" makeup. But here she is, the Head of Hospitality sitting in her lap, both of them in their pjs. 

"So..you just hold your hand steady?" Melanie has the eyeliner out, and Ruth notices the tremble in them. 

"Yeah. I can do it for you, if you want me to, it's not for everyone.." She holds Melanie's hand steady, bringing it up to her eyelid. She moves her hand in a perfectly curved line, across the lid. "So...you've never done makeup like this before?"

"No, I never really did my own makeup at all. I hardly wore it, and when I did, my mother usually helped..."

"Was she nice? Your mother, I mean." 

"Yeah. She was amazing..always knew how to help, even when I wouldn't ask for it. Was yours?" Melanie picks up the mascara, uncapping it. "This is just for eyelashes, right?" 

"Uh, yeah. And..yeah, she was. She was good, even when she wasn't around. Here, do you want my help?" She holds Melanie's hand again, trying to ignore how wonderful it feels to hold someone else's hand. 

"I just..blink into it?"

"Yeah. Mascara is, well, that's the easy part. Next is eyeshadow.." She pulls one of the palettes out. "Gold will look really good with your eyes. Close them, okay?" Melanie closes her eyes, leaning forward a bit. Ruth uses the brush, dabbing it into the powder before applying it to her eyelids. "Sometimes the eyeshadow falls onto your face, it's fallout. It kinda looks like stardust, actually.."

Melanie smiles softly. "I like stardust. I, uh, used to watch the stars every night..before the Freeze, I mean."

"They are rather pretty.." Ruth wipes the fallout off of Melanie's face, putting the palette back. "And..you look amazing, Melanie.

"Thank you.." She wraps her arms around Ruth, hugging her tight. "You're the best." 


	3. you make me smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. You make me smile / "you did this?"

It had been a rough week. Three years in, Melanie knew ups and downs were bound to happen, but a revolution? The Tail had risen up, rebelled against "Wilford". The chaos had been unimaginable, and the week had been hell. 

This was why, walking in to the Engine after that week, Melanie hadn't even thought of it when Javi wasn't at the helm. She had been changing clothes from her Hospitality uniform when someone knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Mel." Javi. "Uh, Ben said he had plans for the two of you, up in the engine, for tonight...so I don't know if it means you should wear something different, or.."

At that point, Melanie sticks her head out of the room, poking through the door. "What? We never agreed to any meetings or anything.."

"He didn't say meetings, he just said..plans. He was setting up some of the Christmas string lights, the rainbow ones. So..either he's forgotten the month, again, or he's planning something. I don't know, go see for yourself. Put on some clothes first."

"Oh, hush. I was getting to that, before you started talking. Thanks, Javi." She heads back inside her room, getting dressed. Plans with Bennett meant more than a sweatshirt, she muses, pulling a shirt on. She pads out to the Engine, combat boots on her feet. "Holy-what the hell?" 

The usually sparse Engine room was now decorated in lights. Bennett had pulled out the rainbow Christmas lights, stringing them around the room. There was a blanket spread out in the middle of the room, a picnic basket on it. "Ben..you did this?"

Bennett is standing by the blanket, smiling wide. "You've had a rough week, Mel. Come on, sit down." He walks over to her, taking her hand. They sit down, his arm around her. 

"You really didn't need to do all this.."

"Yes, I did, Melanie." He puts his hand on her cheek, taking her face in his hand. "It's been too long since you've smiled, since you've relaxed. And definitely too long since you've last eaten." 

She smiles softly, keeping eye contact. "Thank you.." 

"No need to thank me. C'mon, get started.'


	4. incantations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Incantations / "that never stopped you before"

The Nightcar was always quiet during the day, but Zarah knew that was exactly where she would find Audrey. Today was the day for decorating, she knew it was right on schedule. Halloween season meant decorating, which meant Audrey and Clay setting up in the Nightcar during the day. Layton and Till hung around the Nightcar as well, now, on occasion. Sometimes one of the engineers popped down-mostly when they needed a tool or when one of them was off-duty. 

At the bar, she finds Layton standing on the table, staple gun in hand. "Hey. Do you know where Audrey is?"

"Uh..yeah." He points towards the balcony. "She's up there, Till is helping her set up some of the stuff."

"Thanks." Zarah heads up the stairs, clutching the banister. Six months pregnant, stairs were hard. Audrey was on a ladder, Till keeping it steady. "Audrey?"

"Yeah, Zar?" 

"I need you to come down here, I gotta show you something.."

Audrey climbs down the ladder. "Alright. What's up?"

Zarah takes Audrey's hand, placing it on her stomach. "What do you feel?"

"Holy shit-the baby! She's kicking, I can feel it!" She takes her hand off of her stomach and hugs her, holding her tight. 

"I know! But you can't tell anyone, I want this to be quiet right now..just us two." 

"Alright, I promise." Audrey mimes zipping her lips, throwing away the key. 

"Hm..that never stopped you before," Zarah laughs, before smiling. 

"Well, I know what might." She places her hand on the other woman's stomach, mumbling under her breath. 

"What're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some Halloween magic." She kisses Zarah's head. "Don't worry. C'mon, I gotta get back to setting up. Wanna hold the ladder instead of Till? It gives a nice view of my ass, apparently."

Zarah blushes. "Yeah, alright." 


	5. you are there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. You are there / "unacceptable, try again" / Melanie and Wilford, before the Freeze.

Glass shatters like ice, now, in the Freeze, but Melanie remembers a time when it took more than that. Remembers when glass shattered when it was thrown, when it was hit. Remembers sweeping up glass that was so clean she could see her reflection in it, glass so sharp she wore band-aids on her fingertips. 

Melanie remembers glass on the floor of the lab at Wilford Industries, remembers dodging the cups he would throw. 

_It is late, and the room is dark, lit only by the lamp Wilford keeps on his desk. Melanie stands in front of the desk, hands clamped to her sides like a soldier waiting for instruction. Everyone else has gone home; there is no one to save Melanie from Wilford's warpath tonight._

_"Melanie. Melanie, Melanie, Melanie." He looks over at her, hands crossed over his cane. "Dear, you and I both know why you're here with me now. I, frankly, believe it would just be easier for you to apologize now."_

_"What is there to even apologize for? I did things the right way, there is no need for us to be having this discussion right here right now. Come on, we need to get home. Alexandra is waiting."_

_Wilford stands, whiskey glass in hand. "Unacceptable, try again."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_The glass goes flying, tossed towards Melanie. She ducks, jumping to the side. Wilford snarls, walks closer to her. "I said. Unacceptable, try again."_

She thinks now, that moment twelve years in the past, that there is so much more she should've done. Should've done more than meekly apologize and clean up the glass and let him have his way again, but that is the past and this is the present and she will not be there ever again. No, no, now she lays in Bennett's arms, safe. Content. 


	6. that was impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Waiting for life / "that was impressive"

Till remembers the first time she saw the Ag-Sec car. Two months in to the journey, and she was just now able to explore. She had seen it before hand, just days before they had departed. 

And now..now it was covered in greenery. Plants of all kinds, berries and trees and things she had only thought of before the Freeze. Surrounded by them were two women. One, Till recognized immediately as the Head of Hospitality, Melanie Cavill herself. She didn't recognize the other woman but hell, she was pretty. She walked over to them, carrying herself with a strange confidence. 

"Hey, uh, I just wanted to tell you..what you've done with Ag-Sec is really impressive. Like, really, that was impressive." 

The other woman smiles, nodding. "Thank you, that means a lot. My name is Jinju, by the way."

"I'm Brakeman Till. Bess Till." 


	7. it isn't much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. It isn't much / "yes I did, what about it?"

Melanie can feel her heart pumping in her chest, standing between the border of Big Alice and Snowpiercer. Duffel bag over her shoulder, computer kit in hand. 

Layton stands near her; moves to take her hand. "Melanie?"

"Hm?" She turns to him. 

"I..made you something. Audrey and Bennett helped. It's not much, but.." He hands her another bag. "Your jacket. From the rebellion. Audrey helped embroider it, Bennett told us what to put. I don't know what you'll be wearing, on Big Alice, but.."

"Layton..fuck, this is too nice. Did you really..?"

"Yes, I did, what about it?" 

She smiles. "..nothing. Just..thank you." 

"Cavill. Come on." Wilford calls for her, and for a minute she thinks she could escape.

But she follows, leaving Layton and the others on the Snowpiercer. 


	8. promises promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. A first impression / "I'm not doing that again / Melanie and Layton, after their first meeting with Wilford

They are silent on the way back. Layton waits for Melanie to speak, lets her have the benefit of starting the conversation. 

"I'm not doing that again." She shoves her hands into her suit pockets, blowing a stray chunk of hair out of her face. 

"I wasn't going to ask you to. When we started this council, you were only asked to be there as a representative of the engineers. Wilford...isn't who we expected."

"He's exactly like he was before. Fuck, Andre, it's the same old shit with him as it was seven years. He's a psycopath, a backstabbing cunt. And..and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aw, Melanie." He smiles. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I-I never said I was worried about you, I just..wouldn't wish Wilford on my worst enemy. Because he is my worst enemy." 

"Yeah, that's been made pretty obvious. Just..don't worry about any of us. We know he's gunning after you, he won't stop until you're dead.' 

"Pretty damn sure he'll keep going when I'm dead, too." Melanie pauses; takes a breath. "When I go to Wilford again..I'll need you with me. If you're there, there's a chance he won't hurt me."

"I'll be there. I promise."


	9. talking to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Talking to nyself / "would you look at this?" / Bennett and Javier

The Engine is quiet, during the day. Bennett and Javier inhabit the space, just the two of them. There is very little conversation to be had between the two of them. Half a year in, they're almost sick of each other, of the constant movement and shake of the train. 

Today, though, there is noise. A quiet bit of noise, Bennett talking to himself. 

"Hey, Jav, will you look at this? There's a blip of..something. Dunno what, but there's something there."

"Yeah, sure." He goes over, looks over at the monitor, the radio hooked up to it. "Think we should get Mel up here? She might..have some input."

"Maybe. She's down in Second, yeah? In Ag-Sec with Jinju?"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe hold off on it...don't wanna worry her..."

"Good point. We need to triangulate it. But it doesn't seem like much...just an old tower.."

"Let me mark it..."


	10. already forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Already forgotten / "all I ever wanted"

The bunk room is quiet at night, usually. Melanie doesn't sleep, stays up and reads through manuals. Javi sleeps quietly, but tonight neither of them sleep.

"...do you ever think...about what would've happened...-"

"I don't. Jav, I..the past isn't what matters anymore. I know that we can't change..we shouldn't think about it."

"I know..but still...you don't think about it?"

"All I ever wanted in life was to live happily ever after. I wanted to..fuck, I can't even think of it." 

"Mel.."

"I can't even remember, jesus..this stupid fucking train is everything now."


	11. wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Wake me up / "I told you so"

Melanie is curled up next to Bennett, arms wrapped around his torso. She's mumbling quietly, deep asleep.

"Melanie.."

She whines, and curls up closer to him. 

"Mel..c'mon, you told me I needed to wake you up this morning."

"Ugh, god, I lied.." She turns over, curling up into herself.

"Look, it's not my fault you didn't sleep last night."

"Hush."

"I told you so."

"Shut up.."

Bennett grins, leaning over her. "Make me."


	12. penance is paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. If it didn't work out / "watch me"

* * *

Before death, Melanie reflects.

She had heard that before death, life flashed before your eyes. She thinks now, that is true.

_Her first steps. Playing with the goats at the farm. Getting her first good grade in 1st grade._

_Kissing her best friend in middle school to see what it felt like. Winning the science fair in 7th grade. Getting accepted on a scholarship to the highest ranking high school in the state._

_Meeting her teachers. Getting accepted into Yale. Studying the world around MIT._

_Meeting Wilford when she was 20. Falling in love with him, with his world and his personality and everything. Marrying him, later._

_Cries for everything to stop. Sleeping alone, on the couch, because he would hurt her. Starting work for Wilford Industries._

_Getting a positive on the pregnancy test. Telling him and seeing his eyes light up. Morning sickness. Giving birth._

_Meeting Bennett and Javier and realizing, so quickly, that this was meant to be. Alexandra's first steps at the labratory._

_"Watch me!" to a stubborn Bennett who said she shouldn't scale the train._

_Departure. Allie's death. Wilford being pushed off the train. Screaming at night, longing for her baby girl to come back._

_Nights with Bennett, not thinking or feeling or even knowing, really. The feel of the track underneath her_.

And now...now here she is. Alone. Alone in the freezing cold like she always feared. _Layton failed because of you. And Bennett and Javi and Jinju will die alone too and this is your fault and you should've been the one to die at Departure, not Allie._

But now penance is paid. 


	13. i missed this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. The little things / "I missed this / Melanie and Bennett, one night

Melanie's curled up on the bed, wearing Bennett's shirt. Bennett next to her, holding her close, fingers tracing patterns up and down her spine. She lets out a tiny whimper, the feeling unusual.

"I missed this.."

"Yeah..I did too, Mel." He kisses her forehead. "I missed holding you.."

She curls up closer to him, legs wrapping around his torso. "I love you.."

"I love you more."


	14. i'll take that hug now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. If I knew then / "you better leave now"

Five years in to working for Wilford Industries and Bennett had learned to accept the chaos as it came. Working there, with the team of engineers and scientists and architects, had often been a whirlwind. Melanie and Wilford fought, often. It was one night when he finally learned the extent of their fights.

He had seen Melanie go into Wilford's office earlier, had known they were discussing changes to the plans. The shouting, though, and the constant yelling, was unexpected. He tries to ignore it, really does, but eventually he has to go ask about one of the parts in the plan. 

"Hey, uh, Melanie..? Mr. Wilford?" He knocks on the door, and the shouting comes to a stop. 

"Uh, yeah? Bennett, we're kind of in the middle of something.." Melanie steps out, looks at Bennett. A bruise beginning to form on her cheek, and Bennett takes a step back. 

"Melanie, what the hell?" 

"What? What's your question, Bennett, I'm kind of in the middle of something," she looks over her shoulder, looking at Wilford. 

"The hell happened to you? Did he hit you, I swear I'll-"

"You better leave now." She looks him in the eye, before closing the door. The shouting resumes, and he goes back to his desk, more concerned than he had been before. It lasts for another half an hour, maybe an hour, before it finally comes to a stop, Melanie storming out of the room, out to the front of the building.

Bennett finds her, later, sitting on the bench, cigarrette in hand. "Hey."

She looks over at him, then looks down. "Hey."

"He shouldn't hit you, you know."

"Yeah. I know. It doesn't stop him." She takes a drag. "Sit with me?"

"Yeah, sure." He sits next to her, hands in his jacket pockets. "Y'know, cigarrettes will kill you."

"We're all gonna die, I see no reason not to try and quicken it." 

"Jesus christ, Mel, you sound like you need to be in therapy."

"Yeah, I probably do. He won't let me. But..I probably do." She shrugs. "I'll do it eventually. Later. When he's dead and I've got money and time and that shit." 

"Do you need a hug?"

"I need thirteen hours of sleep, heavy concealer, and a therapy session, but...yeah. Yeah, I'll take a hug." 


	15. can't refuse dead bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Running out of hope / "not interested, thank you"
> 
> This is more crackfic-y than usual after yesterday lmao

Five days. Five days since any of them had heard from Big Alice about the state of Melanie, and that was concerning. Hence, Layton thinks now, the mission. Him, and Till, and two of the workers from compost. 

"So..your plan is to fake dead, get someone to sneak you on to Big Alice as part of compost, and then try and get Melanie?" 

"Uh..yeah. Kinda shitty, but..yeah."

"Jesus christ..and what's you gonna do if they say "not interested, thank you!"?" Till raises an eyebrow.

"They can't just refuse dead bodies, Till." 


	16. i wish you knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. I wish / "I never wanted anything else" / Melanie and Layton, post 1.09

They don't talk, on the way back. Melanie's silent, hands stuffed into pockets. Layton won't look at her, won't even speak to her.

"Layton..I never wanted anything else but to show you-"

"Don't talk, Melanie. I don't want to hear your fucking reasoning. We just left my friends to die, because of your plan. So shut your damn mouth. You never had to do anything like that." 

She looks down, looks at her feet as she walks. "You don't know what I've done. Don't tell me what I have and haven't done, okay? Because you don't know the first goddamn thing about me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Believe it or not, Melanie, you're not as good a liar as you think."

"...I wish you knew what it was like. For the past seven years."


	17. overdressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Overdressed / "Give me a minute or an hour"

"Babe?" Zarah calls into the bathroom. "C'mon, we're gonna be late, and Layton's gonna be pissed if we miss the beginning."

"Give me a minute or an hour. I messed up my eyeliner and now I have to go back and redo my whole eye.." Audrey's voice fades as she talks. 

"Audge, baby, c'mon! You're overdressed as it is. You don't have to get dressed up every council meeting." Zarah pops her head into the bathroom. "Come on.."

"Just let me fix my eye. Okay?"

Zarah huffs. "Alright. Fine." 


	18. you numb my pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Left behind / "you don't see it?"

Times like this, in bed together, Layton thinks it could be okay. The relationship between the two had been strained, for a while, since the events of Big Alice. But in bed, at night, it wasn't. 

"...I didn't think I'd ever be happy. Not after Departure, and not after what happened to..y'know. But...but I'm...I'm happy. Happy as I could be, I guess." Layton mumbles, pressing kisses to the skin between her shoulderblades. 

"I know..I felt that way too, for a while...it gets better. When you find stuff to numb the pain.." Melanie's back arches into his touch. 

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"You numb my pain, Mel..." 


	19. i can't do this anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Keep your head low / I can't do this anymore 
> 
> TW: Referenced assault and abuse

10 days back from Big Alice. Ten days, and Melanie was finally cleared from medical to walk around the train as she wished. Pelton had reminded her not to push herself, to try and take breaks, to remember that she was still healing. Melanie listened, yes, but took it with a grain of salt.

Council meetings, she was definitely cleared for. All those were was sitting down at a table and arguing. She was good at that.

Today's particular argument was what to do with, as Melanie called it, The Wilford Problem. They had been talking about it for quite some time, but this time, she was here.

"He isn't a problem! He's a great man, Melanie, and if you weren't so damn blinded by your own problems-" Ruth starts up again, the yelling directed at Melanie. 

Melanie takes a breath, clenching her fists. "God, fuck this. I can't do this anymore, Ruth. He's a fucking problem. And I don't give a shit about what you say, because I honestly lost all respect for you when you forgave the man who assaulted me. I'm done pretending like this is fine because it's fucking not. So shut your damn mouth. He isn't a great man, he fucking abused me. He's a problem. And if me speaking about this is a problem, then fine. I stopped caring about what you thought a long time ago." She looks her in the eye, leaning back in her chair.


	20. all that matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. All that matters / "did I ask?" / Melanie and Bennett, together after 1x09

Back in his arms again, Melanie thinks she could finally be at peace. Bennett hugs her close, arms wrapped around her. 

"Fucking hell, Mel...I thought you were dead. I thought you were going to die..."

"Did I ask? All that matters now is that I'm here now..." She kisses his head, and hugs him tighter. 


	21. this, this makes it all worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Ghosts / "this, this makes it all worth it" / Engineers, post Wilford death

Sitting in the Engine, passing a bottle around. Melanie's sprawled out across a chair, Javi sitting on the nearby table, Bennett cross-legged on the floor. 

"So...who wants to explain this to Layton? Not exactly like we asked him..." Melanie mumbles, looking down. 

"Surprised half the damn train doesn't know already. Thankfully no one saw us carrying the body, for fucks sake.." Javi takes a drink from the bottle, passing it to Bennett. Bennett takes a swig, setting the bottle on the floor. Melanie frowns, holding out her hands. He passes the bottle to her.

"I'm just happy the bastard is gone...this, this makes it all worth it." Melanie smiles softly.

"Yeah..yeah, it does." Bennett looks up at the two of them. "And wherever the fuck his ghost is, cause we all know he isn't going away that easily, he'll have to see the three of us being happy." 


	22. alright, alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Not one poem / "and neither should you" / Melanie and Lilah

Melanie Cavill is worried. She'd never say it, but she is. 

And here she is. Standing outside the Folgers car because for christ's sake, there is some kind of gut feeling telling her she needs to check. LJ is imprisoned, Layton is drawered, Erik is dead. 

She knocks on the door, gentle. Lilah answers. 

"Melanie? What is it, at this hour?"

"I came to check on-on you. And Robert, I..I was worried. After LJ's arrest..."

"Well, it's fine. You shouldn't worry." Lilah steps to the side, motions for Melanie to come in. "Robert is in bed already..."

"I'm sorry for coming this late, I was just..worried. I know how difficult it is to go through something like this. I don't want you to worry about this, please, I promise she'll be okay." Melanie steps in, Lilah leading her to the sitting area. 

"I'm not worried. The jury will swing her way, they know the power we hold. Robert and I aren't worrying. And neither should you, dear..."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I was worried...I don't want either of you to be anxious or anything."

"We aren't Melanie. Really.." Lilah sits next to her, hand moving to rub her back.

"Alright...alright." 


	23. peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. Into the woods / "do we have to?" / movie night

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, c'mon. It's movie night.." Bennett pulls Melanie into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Layton and the others are gonna be here soon." 

"I don't want to. Can't we just...cuddle? Or maybe something else.." She runs her hand down his chest, and he sighs. 

"Mel. C'mon. You're allowed to be more social."

"Yeah." Javi pipes up, setting up the projector. "You need to be more social." 

Layton knocks on the door. "We're here, you guys.." 

Melanie jumps up, answering the door. "Hey." Layton's standing there, Ruth and Till behind him, Jinju and Zarah and Audrey behind those two.

"Gang's all here. What're we watching tonight?" They come in, Melanie sitting back down between Bennett and Javi. Layton follows her, sitting between her legs. She smiles, leaning down to kiss his head.

Ruth, Audrey, and Zarah take the pillows on the floor, Zarah moving to put her head in Audrey's lap. Ruth rests her head on Audrey's shoulder, Audrey kissing her forehead.

Jinju and Till sit in the front, blankets on top of them. Melanie presses the start button, before handing the remote to Bennett. 

It is quiet, then. Peace.


	24. don't fucking boss me around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Nobody sees a thing / "are you kidding me?" / 

Layton has her pushed up against the wall of the subtrain, his hand wrapped around Melanie's neck. No one around, he figures. 

"Are you kidding me?" She whimpers out, spreading her legs.

"Don't fucking boss me around like that." He bites down on her neck, and she whines, squirming. 


	25. sometimes you can even see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Come back to me / "sometimes you can even see" /

Melanie paces. Paces around her cell, like a caged animal. She tugs at her hair, something to distract her from the pain. The pain in her ribs, her chest, her head. Her heart. 

The door to the room opens, and she freezes. Heavy footsteps.

 _Wilford_. 

"Have you come back to torture me some more?" Her voice is dry, and she can't even remember the last time she had water. _3 minutes for air, 3 days for water, 3 weeks for food._ So she must've been on day 2.

"No, no. Just to talk, that's all." He takes a seat outside of her cell, the one chair usually reserved for a guard. 

" _Bullshit_. What the fuck do you want?" She hates the bite in her voice, and she sits down, looking at the floor.

"I have a proposition."

She's silent, continuing to look at the floor.

"Come back to me. We'll remake what once was ours, and you will be by my side the whole time."

She scoffs. " _God_ , I didn't think you were that stupid."

"Hear me out. Sometimes you can even see, see what we would be like if it went back to the old ways-"

"Fuck. You."


	26. we are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. We are not alone / "how about you trust me for once?" /

"How about you trust me for once?" Bennett scrolls theough the database, looks through the logs.

"Ben..we both know he wouldn't keep her around...he has no reason to."

"It would be public, if he did. Besides, we both know she'd be screaming at us from the grave if she was dead..."

"She'd be a ghost, she's got unfinished business." 


	27. liability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. Living, dead, and undecided / "give me that" /

"Give me that!" Layton takes the letter from Ruth, grabs it from her. 

"People of Snowpiercer-

I have captured your precious leader, Melanie Cavill. If you want her alive, you will give me the train.

Signed,

Wilford Industries." Layton's voice shakes on the last line. "What the fuck?"

"He'll kill her either way. It's better if we just surrender now, he'll bring order," Ruth is panicked, in a way, hands shaky.

"It's better if we fight, to keep what we have. At this point, Melanie is a liabilty, it doesn't matter if she lives or dies." Audrey speaks up, her voice sharp. 

"Yes, it does. And yes, she's kind of a liability. Who even knows if she'll be alive when we get to her..." 


	28. let me fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. Let me fly / "do I have to do everything here?" /

_Melanie rolls her eyes, tightening the rope of the zipline. "Do I have to do everything here?"_

_"Sorry, Mels. But you are one of the few people I'd trust to build a zipline, so..." Bennett pulls on the rope, and smiles. "This is gonna be so fun."_

_"Wilford's going to kill us if he finds out, c'mon..." Melanie yanks Bennett's hand away. "Javi, Jinju, Boki, c'mon! The zipline is finished, I'll help you guys on...."_

_"You...built a zipline across the trains." Javi's voice is flat, looking up at Melanie and Bennett._

_"Yep!" Melanie smiles. "Climb up the ladder, it's totally safe!" She holds out her hand, and Javi climbs up the ladder, taking her hand._

_"So..where are we aiming to land?"_

_"Those blue mats over there. I promise, it's totally safe. I tested it out on Bennett." Melanie smiles. "Please?"_

_"Alright." Javi places his hands on the zipline, in the hand holds._

_"Annnnd....go!" Melanie pushes him gently, and he sets off._

"Yeah. We don't talk about that anymore." Melanie takes a sip of her coffee, looking over at Layton. "I'm not allowed to build ziplines again." 


	29. one normal dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. One normal night / "back up!" /

"Wilford's invited us all to dinner," Layton announces, walking into the engine. Melanie raises an eyebrow, taking a sip of coffee.

"Layton, if this is just your way of saying you're bored, it's not funny." She mumbles, looking down.

"No, really. I have the letter. He's invited us four to dinner. You, me, Bennett, and Javi. And Ruth and Till and Audrey." Layton shows it to her, and she grabs at it, reading it quickly.

"Fucking hell...he has to have meant this as a joke, or something. There's no way in hell I'm going." Melanie hands him the letter back.

"Oh, you're going. All of you. Ruth, Till, and Audrey are too, I've already talked to them." 

"Back up. There is no fucking way I'm going, okay? If not for the fact of that we hate each other, then because he's my ex. That's my get out of jail free pass, I am using it." Melanie takes another sip of coffee. "Ben, darling, love of my life, where'd you put the Monster I was drinking last night?"

"Shouldn't drink that crap, Mel, it'll kill you." Bennett looks over at her. "I agree with Layton. You two can get through one normal, informal, dinner together. That will kill you slower than those drinks will."

Melanie sticks out her tongue at him. "I'm not going, none of you can make me."


	30. leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30\. You'll never know / "just say it" /   
> TW: Coercion?? Kinda?? Fucked up shit between Melanie and Wilford

Melanie comes back late that night. Bennett notices, heads to her cabin when he's sure she's dressed.

"Mel?'

She turns to face him, bruise on her cheek. "Hm?"

"What the fuck happened to you?" He steps closer, holding an arm out. She turns away, looks away.

"Nothing. What's wrong?"

"Melanie..." 

"What do you want, Bennett." Her voice is flat, eyes soulless as she looks ahead. 

"...where have you been going, every night?"

She hesitates, at that. Takes a second, looks down at her sweatshirt. "Part of the deal I made with Wilford...it's complicated, you wouldn't understand it."

"Just say it, Melanie, for christ's sake."

"Leave it alone. It's none of your business, anyway." She looks over at the door. "Are you gonna go now, or...?"

"So you're Wilford's whore now." He crosses his arms, looking directly at her. "You told me you would _never_ go back to that. That there was nothing that would ever happen-"

"I need you to leave. Now." Her voice breaks, tears come to her eyes. "Please..."

"Melanie..."

"No. No, no, _no_. Leave me alone..." She crouches down, legs pulled to her chest, sitting on the floor. " _Please_..."


	31. all hallows eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. All Hallows Eve / "I trust you" / 

Entering the Nightcar, Melanie thinks, for a minute, that everything could be normal. Bennett and Javi are beside her, Boki in front of both of them. She sees Layton and Till over by the bar, and she waves in their direction. 

Layton waves over at them, and the four walk over, Melanie leading the way.

"Hey, guys. So...Ghosbusters?" He gestures towards their costumes, and Melanie nods.

"Yep. I'm Egon Spengler, Bennett is Peter Venkman, Boki is Winston Zeddmore, and Javi is Ray Stantz. I talked Ruth into it too, she's dressed up as Janine Melnitz, somewhere..." She trails off, lost in thought. 

"Oh, nice. Till and I went as Mulder and Scully." He motions towards their costumes, and Javi laughs.

"We used to watch that show all the time. Melanie was in love with Gillian Anderson." He teases gently, and Melanie blushes, swatting at his arm.

"Was not! Besides, you were definitely in love with David Duchovny. Same with Bennett, you both were." 

Bennett shrugs. "I was in love with both of them. And both of you." 

Melanie wraps an arm around him, burying her face in his neck. Javi smiles, and blushes, taking his hand.

"You guys act like an old married couple." Till laughs, and Layton nods.

"You really do." 

Audrey and Zarah come up, hand in hand. "Hey, guys." 

"Who'd you guys go as?" Layton raises an eyebrow.

"Velma and Daphne, duh." Audrey smiles. "And here we have the Ghostbusters, Mulder, and Scully. Melanie, Ruth was looking for you guys earlier. She had on a red wig, it was...odd."

"She's our Janine." Melanie shrugs. "Did you see where she headed? I'll go find her."

"I believe she was headed upstairs." Zarah nods in that direction, and Melanie breaks away from Bennett, heading up the stairs. 

"So...a yearly Halloween party?" Layton asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yep. Usually Melanie and Ruth don't come in costume, if they come at all. The remaining three Ghostbusters usually don't come either. Till comes sometimes." Audrey stretches her hand out to Till, who takes it, letting Audrey pull her closer.

"Hey, no stealing my Scully." Layton places his hand on his chest, mock offended. 

Melanie comes back down, dragging Ruth down the stairs. 

"I got lost, looking for you guys." Ruth explains. 

"Aw, don't worry, Ruthie. I trust you." Melanie smiles, before rejoining Bennett and Javi, Boki having wandered off to the other sections of the party.

"So who's ready for an All Hallows Eve party that they will never forget? Well, unless you do it right, I suppose..." Audrey laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this folks!

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @onetrainsnowpiercer :)


End file.
